Ensemble ou pas du tout
by Timevamp
Summary: What if Christine never died on the pier? What if she, Erik and Gustave moved on, leaving Raoul in the dust? If so, how will he take his revenge? My turn of events on how LND should've ended
1. Judgement night

**My first ever LND fan fic! Yaaay! Okay this is completely E/C and lots of Raoul bashing, for all you raoul bashes out there ; change of events on how LND shoulda ended. Diolch! **

* * *

Megs POV

I stood stock still after realising Christine was slipping away. Mother came and tried to slip the gun from my fingers. But that only caused my fingers to grasp the trigger too tight. Another bullet spiralled through the air. It narrowly missed the vicomte's head. He raised his hands and ran from the pier. 'Raoul, no,' Christine groaned as he backed away. She settled back into Erik's lap as soon as she'd realised he'd gone. He'd probably gone for good.

I deserved to die. I thought about tumbling backwards into the sea that very moment but I needed to make sure Christine lived. I heard Erik and Christine talking to each other, and when I turned, I saw Erik gently kissing her lips. But soon she became lifeless and limp. Erik shouted and cried her name. 'Erik!' i called to him 'the doctor is here.'

'I need to check her pulse, if one is found we can insert blood into her body and get her heart pumping again,' The doctor told them kneeling down beside Christine.

'if she's alive take my blood,' I said firmly, which elicited stares from all around the pier 'I'm the one who did this to Christine, it's only fair that I get her out of it.'

'are you sure?'

'I am willing,' I took a deep breath. Erik placed her body on the floor and moved to the end of the pier. He stood there, his arms out wide. He was going to jump, I knew it.

'Mr. Y,' Gustave came behind him and placed one of his small hands on Erik's back. Erik cowered down to his sons touch, immediately embracing him. He began to sing the song in which Christine had sung before the accident, Love Never Dies. Gustave pulled away from his hold and then reached up for his mask. With a gentle pull, it came of his face.

I stared with awe at the master. I'd never seen his face before and now I realized that mother wasn't exaggerating. Then Gustave, reached his hand out to touch Erik's face. Quietly he sung 'it is so beautiful, so strange yet beautiful, why was I scared once before?'

'and your so beautiful, perfect and beautiful, you are my savoring grace,' he sung back to his son.

'sir, she has a pulse!' Erik rushed over to his angel and embraced her tightly. 'get miss giry's blood, quickly!' He cried nursing Christine. The doctor grabbed my arm and carefully extracted the blood but then shook his head 'it's not enough.'

'well take the rest from me!' He rolled up his sleeves and braced himself for the needle. But both our pain was worth it for Christine's pulse began to strengthen. 'Oh my Christine,' Erik kissed her forehead.

'Mama, please be alive,' Gustave begged nestling into her lap

'Shes alive Gustave,' He stroked his head 'and soon we'll all be back to normal.'

Only now the amount of blood extracted was starting to effect me. I knew I'd be fine, a doctor would never take too much blood so that the donor would be in danger. The world around me fell away and I was in the land of dreams before I could feel my head hitting the hard floor of the pier.

Christine's POV

I forced my eyes open. The light was blinding but I didn't care. I gathered as much strength I could to shout 'Erik! Gustave!' And my angel of music came running in. 'Christine! Are you all right? I was so wor-' I cut him off by sealing his lips to mine. After a few seconds he began to kiss back. I was beginning to remember the night before. Raoul? What happened to Raoul? I didn't remember seeing him after I passed out. Oh that's right, he left. As if I care. 'The only problem is how Gustave will react... Wait Gustave?' I thought. I pulled away from Erik and grabbed fistfuls of his shirt. 'Gustave? Where's our son.'

'Outside,' Erik shook his head 'the nurses thought he would cause you too much stress. Stupid cows.'

'Erik!' I exclaimed but giggled also. Erik called him in. He rushed over to me. 'Oh my baby have you've been a good boy?' I kissed his head.

'Of course mama,' he walked backwards and sat on Erik's lap so he could play with my hand. I looked with awe. 'What?' Erik asked. I pointed with one finger 'oh.' I laughed and tears brimmed in my eyes. My son accepted my angel. After all my worrying. 'Christine, you were out for 2 weeks, and Raoul buggered off to god knows where, what else were we supposed to do?' Erik smiled

'What exactly did you do?'

'Nothing much. Wrote some music, visited the rest of Coney Island-'

'We had really good fun!' Gustave finished his sentence.

'Im so glad darling,' I propped myself up 'heres the big question... when can I leave this dreadful place?'

'The doctors coming in to do a checkup in 10 minutes and if your cleared, we can leave.'

'Thank god!' I breathed out. There was a rattling at the door. 'Am I interrupting anything?' The very smiley doctor poked his head around the door 'and there is a vicomte here to see you, sir.'

'Ill go over right away,' Erik cracked his knuckles. That made the doctor jump. I couldn't help laugh 'Erik honey, when your finished with the darling vicomte, tell him I do not wish to see him.'

'I will.'

'Oh and give him this,' I pulled my wedding ring off my finger. Erik looked shocked as I dropped it into his palm. 'I wish to end my marriage with that posh snob.'

'As you wish, dear,' he leaned down and I kissed him 'oh and Christine, I love you.'

'I love you too,' I replied as he slipped away. I sighed happily and patted Gustave on the head. How I loved it when Erik admitted his love for me.

'Madame, I'm Dr. Trupp. How are you feeling?'

'Absolutely fine.'

'Can I ask you some questions?'

'Sure. Concerning?'

'One your health after the accident. Two, we need to talk.'

'Thank you. Gustave you can stay in for the first half.'

'Ok mama.'

'Lets crack on,' Dr. Trupp picked up his medical pad 'how do you feel concerning your wound?'

'Only slight pains, not too much.'

'Head?'

'Not really.'

'Can you stand up for me?' He walked over and helped me up. I stood there completely fine. 'Thats all okay...' He muttered frantically scribbling away 'Walk?' I stepped one foot after another to Gustave where he took my hand. 'Check,' I said. His glasses fell down his nose as he wrote.

'Now, miss Daaé, the talk we needed to have.'

'Gustave, can you leave now?'

'Oui, mama.' He rose from his chair and let go of my hand. He slipped out of the room silently, just like his father. 'Now miss Daaé, may you lay on your bed with your eyes closed.'

'Please call me Christine.'

'Thank you, I will. Well, Christine we had results back from your tests and they prove to be fine. You should be able to go tonight. But in other matters, its that man in the mask who trails along with you whom I'm curious of. I have no right to poke in but I've been keen to know more about this Erik.' I heard footsteps in the room and the door was closed quietly. There was someone else here with us. But I didn't care at the moment. I gulped back the urge to snap at this interfering cow and answered 'Why? Why would you need to know about my angel?'

'It's him isn't it,' dr Trupp asked

'Him?'

'The phantom of the opera, opera ghost, angel of music, it's HIM.'

'Im in love with Erik and I've been for a very long time. I know he is nothing like those rumours.'

'But what about the vicomte?'

'He is a useless drunk. He was a wonderful man, many years ago, when he watched me sing in the opera populaire, the days when he gave me a single red rose every time he came to my dressing room. But once we'd married, he turned into a monster. Alcohol and gambling controlled his life. That's why I gave my wedding ring to Erik to give back to him. I wish that I no longer have to be the vicomtess de Chagny and be Christine Muhlheim. I want to marry Erik.'

'Oh little Lotte, time will tell,' the other person whispered. The door opened and shut again. I'm guessing it was dr Trupp leaving me to talk to this person in private. Well of course, I knew that voice too well. 'Papa?' I gasped trying not to open my eyes 'how did you come here?'

'It does not matter about me, it's about you, little Lotte. And if you want my advice, keep doing what your doing, and I do know about that night beneath a moonless sky, my dear.' I felt my cheeks turn scarlet. Wonderful, my father knows of my night of passion with Erik. 'Im sorry papa, I love him so much.'

'I know you do. How is your son?'

'Gustave. He is wonderful, just like his father. I named him after you papa.'

'Yes thank you. He has your beauty my child. Now wake up, little Lotte. Your beautiful son and angel of music is waiting for you.'

'I love you papa.'

'As do I.'

I woke up with a sudden jump. There was Erik, his eyes open wide, with Gustave cuddling into his chest. 'What happened, where's papa?' I asked

'Papa?'

'My father was here, I was talking to him.'

'Christine the only other person apart from me and Gustave here is Raoul. But I think he's left.'

'How did the talk with him go?'

'He took your wedding ring back and said after a very long fuss he'd leave.'

'Good. Now Erik , dr Trupp said I'm dismissed.'

'Thats wonderful dear.'

'That means we can go home now, doesn't it mama,' Gustave asked

'Yes, my darling,' I rose from the bed and practically fell into Erik's arms. He picked me up in a bridal carry and swirled around the room. 'I love you, so so much,' he whispered to me

'Vice versa,' I whispered back.

* * *

**The feels! Too many! More chapters up soon xx ;D**

**Timevamp x**


	2. New life blossoms

**Chapter 2. I'm on a roll ;). Enjoy ;D**

* * *

Christine's POV

'Christine Daaé, will you marry me?' Those words would not process my mind. It had been 3 months since Raoul had nearly been shot by meg on that blasted pier. In a way, I was glad he'd left us and sauntered back home to his posh estate with his rich mummy and daddy back in France. It had freed my poor son from my husbands servitude to alcohol and gambling. And now I was happier. Erik gave me things that Raoul never did. But yet I mourned him greatly. He was still my young sweetheart. He was still that boy who left me a single red rose every concert night. But he'd changed when we'd married. Deep down, I knew he'd suspected Gustave's paternity since he was born. Maybe that's how alcohol grabbed him. Gustave had missed Raoul. Of course he would, he was the man who was his 'father' for 10 years. But of course, Erik was his real father. They'd bonded so well. I didn't know if Gustave would accept my angel. But he did. Within 2 months he began to call him papa. I remembered this moment clearly.

'Monsieur Erik?'

'Yes, my son,' Erik asked him looking up from his paper work.

'I drew something for you.' Erik glanced down at the paper. It was labelled 'ma famille'. His heart melted as he saw the neat drawing his son had done for him. 'My angel you have to see this!' He called. I came whirling in, with a bright smile on my face. 'What is it, mon ange?'

'Gustave drew me something I wish for you too see.' On the paper was the three of us. Gustave was on the end with his name underneath. Next to him was a young lady with a beautiful smile. Me. It was labelled 'Christine , mama.' Holding my hand was Erik with his mask positioned exactly to scale on his face. Underneath it said 'Erik, my papa.' Erik gulped back the lump in his throat. Not once had Gustave called him papa. 'Do you mind if I call you papa instead of monsieur Erik?'

'Why of course. I would love you to,' he ruffled his sons hair. Gustave leapt into his arms thankfully. 'Merci beaucoup, papa.' I watched with sympathy. My angel could be so kind when he needed or wanted to. Especially to Gustave. And that was how it had been ever since.

But my mind refocused on Erik's dreaded question. At our romantic candle light dinner. There was only one answer. 'Yes, my angel,' I accepted. Erik breathed out and slipped the ring onto my finger. My face beamed up at him. Finally, I'd marry my Angel of Music, after so may years. To show how much this meant to me, I crushed my lips against his. He slipped his arms around my waist, securing my hold. 'We have to tell Gustave,' I breathed against his lips.

He nodded and added 'it'll have to be tonight. We've got rehearsals for the Don Juan reprise tomorrow. Oh and The De Chagny seniors are coming to assure your divorce is going ahead.'

'Of course, I forgot that,' I whispered. How could I forget?'

'it's easy to forget. And I'm sincerely looking forward to meeting the de Chagny family tomorrow.'

'Erik, do not even think about arguing with the Count and Countess.'

'On the contrary my dear. I was going to come to make sure all goes okay on my sons and fiancé's behalf.' I raised one eyebrow. That wasn't like Erik at all. He sighed knowing I had caught up with his little mind game and diverted the subject. 'Shall we go and grace our news with our son?'

'And Antoinette and Meg.'

'But of course,' he held out his hand.

Erik's POV

She accepted. I was engaged to Christine. She truly loved me. As we walked to The Giry's apartment on the outside of Phantasma, that's all that whirred in my head. Joyous music, filled my mind. It always changed to suit my mood. And my mood now was ecstatic.

We stopped outside the Giry's door. The walk was faster than It normally was. But it didn't matter. Christine knocked on the hard wood. I heard Gustave excitedly shout 'I'll get it, I'll get it!' From inside. Meg swung the door open. 'My my, your early. Come on in.' We scooted into the 3 bedroom apartment that meg shared with her mother. 'Erik! Christine!' Antoinette greeted us happily.

'Mama, papa!' Gustave ran to us as we appeared through the door. I hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. I love my son with all my heart. Always have, always will. 'We've got news,' Christine spoke. The whole room stopped still and looked at us 'we are to be married.'

Did she just blurt that out? Christine! My flawless cheek turned bright red. I was blushing. I'd never really, properly blushed before. Not as much as I had then. 'Erik is it true?' Antoinette asked

'Yes it is, take a look at Christine's ring,' I lifted her hand which held the sparkling diamond. Megs eyes lit up. 'It's beautiful,' she whispered. Then she laughed and embraced my angel. Both their hearts were full of joy and it leaked out for one precious moment.

Then I remembered Gustave who was staring up at me. I bent down so my eyes were level with his and asked him if he was fine. He suddenly began to whoop hysterically, chanting a little song while he skipped around. Christine pulled away from meg and began to giggle at her son. I had to join in. Gustave was so sweet. 'My Erik,' Antoinette hugged me tightly.

'Will you be attending, Madame?'

'Of course,' she told me 'I wouldn't miss it for the world. You've gone so far, Erik. I never thought you'd fall for someone but who doesn't love Christine? Youve changed so much, since that time I took you to the opera populaire.' She changed the subject when she felt me tense in her embrace 'you two better be going. It's way past Gustave's bedtime.'

'Of course!' I straightened up 'Gustave! Time to go!'

'Aww, papa. Can't we stay a little longer.'

'We certainly cannot. We have an important day ahead of us.'

'Goodnight, Madame Giry. Goodnight Meg,' Christine smiled as we left the flat.

'Mama?' Gustave asked

'Yes, my darling.'

'I'm scared.'

'Why?' I asked with surprise

'Its Raoul's parents, they're really scary.'

'Remember, what your mother told you. Look with your heart and not with your eyes,' I ruffled my sons hair. Gustave nodded and skipped ahead. 'Im not excited to meet them either.'

'They're not all that bad,' Christine assured. My sweet angel, always has a piece in her heart for everyone. Even the fop and his snob family, which personally I don't think possible.

'But you know I don't like people. It's awkward.'

'I'll be there, don't you worry darling,' she kissed me on the cheek. I laughed and pulled her lips around to meet mine. 'Ugh, why do you always have to do that,' Gustave turned away.

'Do what?'

'Kiss! In public!' He shook his head. Christine laughed and broke away from my hold but i did not protest.


	3. The beach

**Return of Raoul in following chapters. A little bit on his plans at the end. Otherwise, just fluff, as usual. My readers know me too well :P**

* * *

Christine's POV

I looked deeply into Erik's eyes and laced my fingers into his hair. Oh how I loved him. He held me close, never wanting to let me go. That's the one thing I've never felt properly in my life. And I felt the most as we slipped into the blue sea on the eve of our wedding. Gustave was safely with Meg upon the shore. They were building wonderful sandcastles in all sorts of shapes and sizes. That left me and Erik alone together. It was a hot day on Coney Island and the four of us decided to stroll down the boardwalk. Gustave loved it there. After a while of walking, we settled on the sand. Meg took Gustave to swim and afterwards they preformed a little aria of 'bathing beauty' to us. When they were busy with the sandcastles, I slipped my hand into Erik's and pulled him up. He eyed me cautiously as we backed towards the sea. 'What's wrong, mr Muhlheim,' I asked in a mocking tone 'afraid of a little water?'

'Certainly not, miss Daaé,' he smirked and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his thighs and clung to him like a koala bear. 'Your going to have to start calling me Mrs Muhlheim soon,' I reminded him and then his eyes lit up. It was like a billion fires ignited in his eyes and the embers all flickered at once. He muttered something like 'marriage' and then walked deeper into the water. He plunged us under and we kissed happily. Meg was right:-

The sea is calm, the sea is grey, it washes everything away, sink into the deep, blue and cool and kind, then drift of to sleep, leave the hurt behind.

Meg's POV

I looked up from Gustave's fairytale castle to watch Christine and Erik. They had ducked under the water for a moment but pulled back up, lips still attached. Oh how I wish I had a lover like that. Someone who cares for me, who looks at me deep in the eyes. Someone who watches all my performances, who can swim with me every morning. 'Miss Giry! Look what I made!' Gustave called. I looked back down at him. His castle was finished. There was little windows all around it with battlements on the top. 'This is my room,' he pointed to the top bedroom 'this is mama's and papa's room,' they were in the centre. 'And this is your room,' he pointed to the window next to his. I patted his head carefully. Gustave was so sweet. I longed for a child like him. Someone to play with and to love with all your heart. But I know I have to, as Christine says, look with my heart, not with my eyes, the hearts never wrong, the heart never lies. I'm sure ill find my Monsieur one day.

Erik's POV

As I helped Christine from the water I noticed something was wrong. I asked her, just to satisfy my curiosity. 'I'm... I think... Ugh ill tell you after,' she shrugged nervously.

'Madame, tell me now or the Punjab lasso will make its long overdue reappearance.'

'Fine,' she pouted and turned to me 'I'm scared something will happen on our wedding tomorrow.'

'Like what?'

'Well we haven't seen the vicomte since I sent back the divorce papers.'

'Whats happened with the fop? Has he threatened you?'

'No no, well he believes you've possessed me with your music.'

'Here we go again,' I rolled my eyes.

'Im scared he's going to come back and seize me again.'

'Oh Christine, I will never ever let that happen. I promise.'

'Thank you Erik,' she kissed my flawless cheek gently.

'You missed,' I whispered. She laughed and pulled my lips to hers. We stayed a while, just us and our thoughts, until Gustave and meg interrupted the perfect moment. 'Ugh, kissing. Gross,' he scrunched up his nose and covered his eyes with his hands. 'Oi, there's children watching you know,' meg called to us. Christine pulled away blushing and sheepishly apologised. Gustave showed his sand castles to us. There were about 10 all together. There was a castle, a cottage, a circus, a manor, some houses and even a opera house. They were all very spectacular and so, as a reward, we took Gustave for some Ice cream. The day couldn't have gotten any more perfect.

Raoul's POV

A wedding. My Christine was getting married to him. That foul beast who kidnapped her 10 years ago. Of course, it was all staged. He'd possessed her again. And I had a plan to get her back.

It was fool proof. If I sailed over to Coney Island now, I should reach them just after their wedding day, then I could confront the phantom once and for all. I'd kill him, of course and then Christine would return home with me and we'd marry again. She insisted on a divorce. He probably forced her to. My poor Christine. Locked up and caged away, only brought out as entertainment or as a singing puppet. And Gustave, I would bring him with us but i cannot love him. After all, he is the son of a foul beast. A spawn of a devils child. And my Christine, never once told me. I must punish her for this. For making love to a devil, for lying to me and cheating on me. But soon the world will be rid of Erik Muhlheim and Christine will be safe at last.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Raoul is coming. Punjabs at the ready everyone! :E **


	4. Megs tiresome run around

**I hear wedding bells... :D**

**הלא ****xx my name in hebrew. At lo levahd...**

* * *

Meg's POV

40 minutes. I had 40 stinking minutes to go to Erik and tell him his old Friend the Persian had returned and then give nadir over, check Gustave was dressed and etiquette, rush home to collect mother and our dresses, then drive the carriage to Christine's and help her get ready and then get my self and mama ready too. My god, this wedding was going to be hell. Urgggh! I thought I was going to explode. But the longer I stood there dawdling the more time I wasted. Right then, first stop, Erik and Gustave. 'Nadir!' I called striding out to the coach.

'You women, never stop for anything!' He tutted chasing after me

'No, you Nadir Kahn are simply not prepared enough.'

He opened his mouth to speak but realised I'd won. Ah sweet victory, I can still taste it now. Gangle, squelch and fleck waited for us with the mechanical carriage. 'Miss Giry, mr Kahn,' doctor gangle nodded opening the door.

'Doctor,' I smiled back, trying to be polite. Unlike nadir. I rolled my eyes as he grunted and flopped himself next to me, ready to spark another conversation on Erik's grumpiness. I couldn't wait for that trip to be over.

I burst out of the carriage on the first chance I had. Even from the door, you could hear Erik pacing and biting his fingernails. I rapped on the door quietly. Veronica, the kitchen maid, was the one who swung the door open to greet us. 'Miss Marguerite!' She smiled.

'Please Veronica call me meg,' I wiped my feet 'and this is Nadir Kahn,' I pointed to nadir who was quite clearly bored waiting outside. 'Come in please,' she gestured 'Erik has been practically tearing the house apart with anxiety. I've sent Remi into calm him but nothing's working.'

'Yup, that sounds like Erik,' nadir chuckled. We walked to the main family room and stopped at the door. I burst out laughing when I saw Erik and Gustave. They were both pacing, Erik one way, his son the other. 'It's must be in the genes,' I joked as they both turned to face me and walked the same to meet my face. 'Haha meg, I've been waiting hours to see you. What is it? Is it my angel?'

'No, everything's fine, I've got an old friend to see you.'

'Old friend?' He furrowed his brow.

'Seems so,' nadir stormed in

'Persian?' Erik spluttered

'Whos Persian?' Gustave asked tugging on Erik's cuff. 'Nadir Kahn, and old friend of Erik's. You must be.. Gustave, yes?'

'Oui Monsieur,' he nodded. Nadir took a step back and observed the two. His black eyes darted back and forth between the father and son. Of course, he didn't know that. They rested on the duo's, glaring deeply into their identical aqua glass pools. 'Eyes..' He whispered

'What?' Erik and Gustave asked

'Pacing, stance, talking, hair, personalities, eyes... Erik is Gustave your son?'

'Didn't meg tell you that?' Oops. I sort of forgot about that. I bit my lip and turned to face the back wall. I felt Erik's death stare on back of my head. 'Ive got to get going, got to pick up mama and my dresses and then reassure your petrified soon-to-be wife. Goodbye Erik, Gustave, nadir,' I slipped out

'Tell mama i love her,' Gustave called

'Tell her that from both of us,' Erik added

'And me,' nadir joked. Erik tutted and pushed him on the shoulder. Poor Erik has had to cope with Nadir for a very long time. I bet he was near suicidal. I climbed back on the coach. Next stop, my own house.

The coach drove up outside the Manor'Austerix hotel with 20 minutes to spare. Right on time. Mama and I took the new elevators up to the penthouse suite where Christine was waiting. 'Meg!' She flung her arms around my neck 'it's so good your here! I was so lonely!'

'I know i know. I've got the dresses.' She sighed with relief and fell onto the bed.

'It was awful, not having Erik laying next to me last night. I had nightmare upon nightmare!'

'Its okay, we're here now. Now lets get you ready, you don't want Erik to be waiting,' mama held out her hand. Christine beamed and grabbed it. It was agreed mama would do her dress and I would do her hair and make up. We were to make her like a queen.

Mama carried the long white cloth to Christine. 'I got the old dress maker at the opera populaire to repair this for you.' Christine took it into her dainty palms, shaking.

'It's... The old wedding dress that Erik had at the lake. How did you find it?'

'When I went with the mob down the catacombs, I found a few items. One was the dress and veil. It got a bit torn and dirty but Maribella worked wonders,' I admitted. Christine pulled me into the biggest bear hug anyone could have. Oh, Christine. How could anyone ever harm such a sweet soul.

'Christine, are you ready?' Mother called after getting into her dress.

'Yes, megs done my hair beautifully.' I was rather proud of my masterpiece. Christine's hair was draped down, like every time at the opera, with the dainty flowers that Erik loved so very much. I tweaked it slightly. Now the front strands was plaited around to the back of her head. She insisted mine was similar, being her bridesmaid. So i didn't add the flowers in my hair. She looked divine. 'Look at meg madame, doesn't she look beautiful.' i blushed wildly. I was wearing the ballet tutu i wore in Hannibal, when Christine sung think of me.

'My little meg. So gorgeous and grown up.'

'I told you,' Christine mouthed to me and I giggled. 'Well cheri, I think it's time to go,' mama smiled. Christine's whole body began to shake with nerves.

'Christine, it's okay.'

'I know, but what if Erik has pulled out and doesn't want to marry me?'

'Why would he do that?'

'I don't know...'

'See. No reason at all. Christine, you and Gustave are Erik's world. He would never lose you again in his life. He'd be a broken mess.'

'Thank you meg. Your always there for me.'

'Because we're such sincere and very dear, old friends!' We sung together then giggled all the way to the carriage.

Erik's POV

I sat in the family room with Gustave. I was shaking from head to toe. What was she thinking now? Did she still want to marry me? I tried to put it out if my mind, but I couldn't. I had to try and forget any worries today. I didn't want to ruin my angels day. But there was someone who could make me forget everything. My son. 'Papa?'

'Gustave.'

'Can we play a game?'

'Okay, what do you want to play?'

'How about I ask you a question and you answer it. To see our similarities.'

'Okay, that sounds good.'

'I'll start. What's your favourite colour.'

'Black, what's yours?'

'Same,' he smiled

'My turn... Um... What are you most scared of?'

'Losing mama again.'

'Same,' I replied. The game went on for ages, until eventually we ran out of questions. But Gustave wasn't done yet. 'Papa, how did you meet mama?'

'When, your grandfather, Gustave Daaé, died, your mama came to live at the Opera Populaire to be a chorus girl. That's where she met meg and Madame Giry. Madame was her ballet instructor and meg her best friend.'

'How old was she?'

'7, my boy.'

'She must've been really scared.'

'She was. Every night, she went to pray at the chapel. And that's where I heard her sing. You see, I lived under the opera, in a little cave in the catacombs, by a gargantuan lake. Your mothers voice echoed down to me and drew me like a moth to a flame. I heard her song about the angel of music. It was beautiful. I had to find out who she was. I spoke to her and she thought I was her angel of music. The angel her father had sent from heaven. I taught her to sing for many years until one day, after I dropped the curtains on the dreadful primadonna la Carlotta, the managers told your mama to sing on her own on the big stage.'

'Did you fall in love with mama?'

'Yes. But so did The fop.' Gustave giggled at my reference to the vicomte.

'Tell me about the primadonna.'

'La Carlotta? Oh she was a toad. Literally. One night, the opera was performing 'Il Muto', and I wanted mama to play the main role of the countess. But Carlotta did instead. Your mother was cast as the silent Paige boy, a role which Carlotta deserved. And I didn't want to settle for that. So I swapped her breath spray for a sticky oil which made her croak like a toad In front of the entire audience.' Gustave burst out laughing. I'm glad my stories made my son laugh. There was a knock on the door. 'It's time to go Erik. Christine is leaving the Manor'Austerix in 10 minutes,' nadir poked his head around the door.

'Go get the coach ready, Persian, I'll be there in a second.' He finally left me and my son alone. I dropped down on one knee and adjusted Gustave's jacket. 'If I do or say something stupid today, make sure to help me get out of it.'

'I promise papa,' he hugged me tightly.

'Now, it's time to go,' I took his hand and we walked to the coach.

'That was 131 more seconds than you said,' nadir showed me his pocket watch.

'You are so funny Persian, look how much I'm laughing,' I frowned after putting my son into the carriage.

'I bet you missed it though.'

'Highly,' I climbed into the carriage and shut the door. Nadir jumped onto the drivers seat and steered the carriage down the driveway. This was it, I was going to get married.


	5. The morning after

**I missed out the ceremony coz i didnt know what to write. Simples ;D This is why this story is rated T. Enjoy ;) **

* * *

Christine's POV

Erik had popped out to megs room to check on Gustave. He cared about him so much. It was sweet really, getting to see my husband and son together, simply bonding over stupid stuff like ice cream and rudiments of music (but according to Erik that was not stupid at all and was an important part of my sons life). Back to eriks absence. It gave me the perfect opportunity to get changed out of my wedding dress and into a night petticoat. Maybe something thinner. It was the night of our wedding and I couldn't be more happier. Married to my angel at last. And now it was time to spend tonight together, like any other couple does. The door shut lightly. Erik was home. I ran to the bed and laid on it, with my head on my hands. 'Erik..' I called

'Ange, where are you?'

'In the bedroom,' I teased

'Oh are you?'

'Mm hm,' I nodded stroking the blankets beside me 'there's room for one more you know.'

'Well then I think I'll come and join you.' I laughed and stood up, waiting for my new husband. When he came in, I edged closer to him and pulled on his tie. 'Christine..' He asked

'Shh, let me, please.'

'Gustave's only down the hall..'

'Then we'll try not to scream.' It was his turn to laugh. I smiled and pulled his lips to mine. He relaxed in my hold, like he'd been waiting for this forever. Well he had. His hands ran down my back and to the lace of my petticoat. He slowly began to undo it. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' He breathed onto my neck

'Positive.'

'Well then, lets get started,' he pushed me onto the bed and I laughed happily. Tonight was going to be one of the best in many years.

Erik's POV

'Christine, are you still there?' I mumbled rolling over and moving my hands to where her body should be. Something wasn't right. All I could feel was the bed sheets. She wasn't there. 'Christine!' I called out

'Angel, it's okay, I'm here,' she appeared at the door.

'I thought you left me for a moment.'

'Id never leave you, ange. We're married now.' I couldn't help glance down to my ring finger to see if she was telling the truth and It wasn't a dream. A gold band was resting there, perfectly fit. 'Oh, yes. Why are you up?'

'Its 9 in the morning, I thought maybe you wanted some breakfast.'

'I do,' I sat up and began to pull back on my shirt and trousers 'I'm starved.'

'I've made toast and tea. There's also muffins there if you want one.'

'Thank you darling,' I kissed her temple lightly. She sighed happily. 'Like that do you, Angel?' I teased

'I do very much like it.'

'Well then eat your breakfast like a good girl and then maybe we could repeat last night all over again.' She giggled and hit my shoulder lightly. We wandered into the kitchen and before Christine could take one , I darted forward and nabbed the piece of toast she was going for. I bit into it and Christine laughed. 'You Erik Muhlheim, amuse me.'

'You, Christine Muhlheim, are too slow,' I mocked. She rolled her eyes and took a piece of toast.

'I was thinking,' he began

'Yes you do that a lot, darling.'

'Erik, please let me speak,' she warned and I held my hands up in defeat. Rule 1 Always Listen to the wife. Especially if her name is Christine Daaé. 'Thank you, husband. Now as I was saying. It's Gustave's birthday in a week and I want to make it special. He's going to be 11.'

'Really?' I opened my eyes wide

'What is it?'

'My little boy, growing up so fast.'

'I know. They just do I guess. Anyway, Erik you keep distracting me so hush. I'm thinking of making a cake for him. He's partial to a Jam sponge cake.'

'As long as you don't let Nadir in my kitchen I'm fine with it. I mean it, once in France, he tried to show off, saying that he could make food and he didn't need people to prepare it for him. I left to teach you for an hour and when I came back, all the ingredients were still in the same place. He hadn't even started to cook.' Christine almost choked on her food with laughter.

'I think I'm finished,' she whined before having a coughing fit again. I snorted with laughter and began to pat her on the back. She coughed loudly and then groaned 'now its time to repeat last night over, just like you said.'

'Oh, Christine, typical you,' I rolled my eyes but began to trail my lips down her neck. She hung onto the back of mine, giggling loudly. We glided to the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. I groaned when I realised I was on the bottom. She had the power.

Her legs were at my waist, her body straddling over me. She smirked evilly and then began to unbutton my shirt. I pulled her dressing gown rope undone and slid my hand around her waist. Her lips melted into mine. They fit together perfectly. Like she was made for me. She _was_ made for me. I had come to understand that. She is my reason to live.

The next thing that happened was awkward and unexpected. 'Papa, mama!' Gustave came bursting through our door and caught us red handed. 'Gustave!' I cried as Christine rolled off me and sat up quickly. He creased his brow 'what are you doing?' Unfortunately another thing he gets from me, not the one to ignore what happens around him. 'You'll understand some day,' Christine smiled sweetly. Good answer, my angel.

'Why can't that day be today?' Okay maybe not so good. I panicked and sat up quickly.

'Because, me and your mama are busy. We've got rehearsals for a big show tomorrow night. That reminds me we need to get dressed,' I nodded to Christine, who breathed out a sigh of relief and mouthed 'merci, ange' to me.

'What was the matter Gustave?' She asked

'Aunt Meg Is going to ballet with Madame, so I came home. But Fleck stopped me and asked if I wanted to go down to see the rehearsals today?'

'Do you want to?' I asked

'Oh yes yes yes, I do!' He jumped on our bed. Christine giggled.

'You have fun darling, we'll pick you up after rehearsals. Go and find auntie meg and wait with her.'

'Okay, love you mama, love you papa,' he pecked both of our cheeks before excitedly sprinting to miss fleck. I pulled Christine out of bed. 'We need to get dressed,' I told her. She looked hopefully 'now.' She whined and padded into the closet shouting 'spoil sport!'

'You love it!'

'That I do!'

* * *

**Fluffy fluffy fluff. Chapter update in a moment my faithful readers ;D**


	6. Don Juan Triumphs Once Again!

**Raoul is back :O. What will Erik do? Read on for more...**

* * *

Raoul's POV

The ship docked in on Coney Island harbour. My guards and I stormed out, pushing past numerous crowds of people. I waved down a blak carriage. The four if us piled in. 'Where to, sir?'

'Phantasma, the opera house there.' The driver nodded and we sped away.

Erik's POV

'In the silence of the dark!' The chorus bellowed. I sighed yet again. 'No no no, your doing it too flat. Meg! Giry!' I called to the the mother and daughter. The blonde beauty took centre stage. 'Guide your chorus, meg. From the top!' For the first time in 1 hour, they did it right. I breathed out. 'Angel, darling, I Could use some help?' I heard Christine trying to get on stage 'this pink frock is ridiculously big!' I smiled and hoisted her up, sealing the gap with a kiss. 'But it compliments your beautiful face,' I stroked her cheek 'and at least it's not that ridiculous bustle from il muto.'

'Yes yes, and no sack on the head this time. I want a mask, and a red cloak.' I laughed heartily and bowed,

'Your wish is my command, mon ange.' She giggled before staring at her best friend.

'Oh, Erik. Look I think my meg has found her angel also.' She was talking to a tall blonde dancer.

'Oh, that's Stefan. He's from England.'

'Handsome man, but not as nearly as handsome as you,' She pulled her lips close to mine. But they didn't get time to touch. The doors fiercely swung open. In burst the person I never wanted to see again. In burst Raoul.

Christine's POV

Raoul? No, it couldn't be? He'd gone. Of course he went. I felt Erik's grip tighten on me. Only then did I grasp the situation. I snuggled further into his chest. 'My wife...' Raoul began.

'No! I signed the papers. So did you. I am Madame Muhlheim now, Raoul!' I screeched at him.

'You seriously made her marry you, you pathetic monster?'

'I would never,' Erik growled, gripping my arm. I could feel the phantom clawing its way back to him. I just embraced him tightly. 'Oh yeah, like the way you forced her beneath you on the night before our wedding.'

'I said get out Raoul!'

'The way you created that demon boy!'

'Don't you dare!' He spat suddenly pulling away from me 'Bring my son into this.' Uh oh, watch out Raoul. The phantoms back. I looked into my husbands eyes. They were black like the night. 'You leave him out of this,' I snarled

'Why do I even care?' he laughed 'heck, I hope that devils spawn rots in hell with its father.' Before I knew it, Raoul was crying out for help. Erik had his neck trapped around the fops delicate neck. All the ballet girls stood in shock. 'if you ever, ever, dare to say a word against my beautiful wife or son ever again in your life, I swear, I will kill you,' he threw Raoul to the floor.

'see Christine, he's a monster.'

'no,' I shook my head. He wasn't a monster, he was just trying to protect me. 'he threatened to kill me. He's a sick monster,' Raoul tried.

'WOULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR POSH, IGNORANT, STUPID FACE!' I screamed at Raoul on the top of my voice. Erik stopped in his tracks and turned to face me, his eyes wide with shock. Raoul stumbled backwards at my words. 'don't you forget, you big wimp, that you abandoned me when I was moments away from death. Erik never left my side. You never shed a tear when you saw me on the pier. Erik was a wreck. You used to beat me and permit me to sing. Erik makes Gustave and I laugh not cry, and as you can see I can sing as much as I want. Can't you see I'm happy Raoul? Can't you see I don't want to be the vicomtesse de Chagny. And my son loves being with his father. Do us all a favor and get your posh 'buttox' back to france,' I crossed my arms. Raoul looked taken aback. Ha. He wasn't expecting that. Erik laughed with disbelief and ran on the stage. 'and vicomte de Chagny we say goodbye to you!' I lobbed an apple at him, causing Erik to snort with laughter. Raoul practically sprinted to the doors. 'bye,' I waved coldly 'have a nice trip on the failure train.' he slammed the door. The theatre stayed silent for a while, Erik and I staring at each other. 'you wench,' Erik snorted causing me to erupt in childish laughter. He joined me and we laughed so hard we couldn't stand. 'I- uh... Oh gosh... Rehearsals over for today, free time,' Erik waved his hand to the dancers and musicians, still laughing 'I need some fresh air,' he whispered to me.

'me too,' I said before catching his eyes and we both burst into laughter again.

* * *

**nighty night ?**


	7. She was never mine to keep

**Just a shortie, got to get this chapter outta the way. Okay heres the thing... My mind is so totally _blank_ i have no ideas for up coming chapters of this story. So pleas please please with a cherry on top, can you leave your ideas in the reviews you will all be my literal best friends :D. Oh and this is confirmation, i am _definitely _doing a Doctor Who and LND crossover as part of my '_lili' _trilogy. Its called '_Angels of Music' _and going really well. As usual guys, R+R!**

**Ella הלא xxx**

* * *

I sat on the shore with a bottle of whiskey in my hand. What had i become. No wonder she left... No, he bewitched her. He must have. Why would he choose that over me? _'you abandoned me when I was moments away from death_,' I heard her cry. Yeah, that pathetic ballet girl shot a bullet at me. What would've anyone else done? _'you never shed a tear when you saw me on the pier.'_ It was all to confusing to place! One minute I was leaving coney, the next Gustave came to me and dragged me to my dying wife. I hadn't even seen the accident! _'you used to beat me and permit me to sing.'_ I came home drunk. She would shout that I'd gamble and she had no authority speaking to a man that way. And as for the music, I was afraid his music would distress her, or pull her away from me. _'can't you see i don't want to be the vicomtesse de Chagny any more?'_ I threw my now empty whiskey bottle in front of me with an angry shout. but then I heard a happy squeal and distinctive accents that separated the family from the bathing sort on the beach. 'hurry up, mama! Ive found an amazing spot for the blankets.'

It was Gustave. The boy I had known as a son for 10 years. The son of the infamous opera ghost. 'did you know that I find it hard to run in sand. With long dresses and high heels, Gustave?'

'well...'

'its harder than it looks!'

'mon ange, I'll carry you if you wish,' the phantom told her. She laughed as he hoisted her up bridal style. He walked over to where the sand was hard and set her down, pulling blankets out from the basket around Christine's arm. The two sat on a tartan rug and began pulling out what looked like a picnic. 'oh Christine, you really do know us too much!' the phantom laughed as he picked up some cheese 'both Gustave and I's favorite.'

'what can I say,' she smiled and leaned closer to him 'I know my boys.' she pushed her lips against his and they landed in a heap on the sand, laughing. I never did any of this with them. I never saw christine smile so much. 'come, ma Cheri, we must get changed. Gustave!' she told her family and dragged them away to the tent. I walked over to their blanket and took a peep at what was there. A simple picnic. Sandwiches, cheese, apples, chocolate cake and sweets, obviously Gustave's. There was wine with glasses and a bottle of grape juice. It looked so normal. Too normal. I heard fidgeting in the tent and I ran back to my original spot. Out came Gustave. He was in a small swimming suit with red stripes. 'Hurry up mama! I want to swim!' He called. He ran and dived straight into the water. I watched him play for a while. He was an odd boy. He hated company of others and never made friends. Maybe it's a trait his pathetic father gave him. 'Coming Gustave!' Christine came out with Erik at her side. He was still dressed, only his shoes and jackets were gone. He simply wore his plaid shirt with his trouser legs rolled up. Christine was in her blue swim suit. She had her fingers tangled with the phantom's and laughed happily. They followed their son into the waters.

I watched them for a while, my whiskey forgotten and my mourning nothing more than a little whinge. She looked so happy. Happier than I'd ever seen her. She cuddled up against the phantom and their son sat beside them, fiddling with a trinket of his. I rose to my feet, tears of defeat threatening to fall. I felt worthless, and a waste. I slumped away from the beach and through Coney Island town. I saw by the opera house were my guards, and their carriage. 'Vicomte!' the tallest dark skin man exclaimed 'where have you been?'

'just take me home,' I gurgled, so drunk I was barely able to concentrate.

'but Monsieur, the plan to get back the vicomtess..'

'I said take me home!' I shouted and slammed the door. I was going home to France. So I could forget her completely. She was never mine to keep.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Please gimme your ideas for the next chapters in the reviews box. **

**PS sorry I'm so busy. Too many choirs and Orchestra. Blooming exhausting ㈴2㈴2**


End file.
